Divine Horsemen - The Living Gods of Haiti
"Divine Horsemen - The Living Gods of Haiti" de Maya Deren e Cherel Ito (EUA, 1985) Após produzir algumas de suas obras mais conhecidas, como os oníricos e poéticos Meshes of the Afternoon e At Land, Maya Deren ganhou certa notoriedade entre a vanguarda norte-americana dos anos 40. Isto a permitiu não apenas renome (Maya é considerada a "mãe" do experimentalismo americano), como também um financiamento substancial da fundação Guggenheim. De fato, ela foi a primeira cineasta a conseguir tal financiamento, já que até então a diretoria do Guggenheim dedicava seus patrocínios sobretudo às artes plásticas. Com este dinheiro, Maya Deren comprou os mais modernos equipamentos e foi ao Haiti com seu segundo marido (o músico Teiji Ito) filmar a vida e os rituais de transe voudoun (ou voodoo) daquele país. Sua influência no momento eram antropólogos como Gregory Bateson e Margareth Mead, seus amigos pessoais na época. Deren estava interessada na expressão corporal única atiginda pelos adeptos do voudoun, e também por sua religião e cosmologia. A primeira estadia duraria oito meses, mas o casal acabou visitando o Haiti dezenas de vezes entre 1947 e 1954, tirando fotos, filmando imagens e gravando sons de festas, rituais, e acontecimento cotidianos do país. Maya Deren realmente mergulhou na cosmologia creole da ilha. Foi iniciada, batizada em fogo e na água, tornou-se uma dançarina e uma feiticeira voudoun. Foi, mais que uma antropóloga, algo como uma artista - não apenas no sentido moderno do termo, mas também no sentido nativo: artista no sentido dado a este termo pelo Loa (Deus) do amor: aquele que promove a parte plenamente humana da vida das pessoas, a parte não necessária mas sublime da existência. Por algum motivo não muito claro, entretanto, Maya jamais editou as quase 50 horas de filme que gravou no Haiti. O único material que completou sobre sua experiência caribenha foi o livro "Divine Horsemen - The Living Gods of Haiti" uma rica etnografia publicada em 1953. A única versão lançada do filme só foi sair em 1985, editada, narrada e reconstruída por Cherel Ito. Possui 50 minutos de projeção. Trata-se de um documentário bastante "comportado": voice-over explicativo, grande linearidade, pouca interação dos personagens com a câmera... Enfim, um filme em terceira pessoa. Apesar da força e da beleza das imagens e das músicas, é difícil considerar "Divine Horsemen" um filme de Maya Deren, justamente por sua simplicidade, sua falta de ousadia. É um documentário demasiado explicativo, demasiado impessoal, ainda que transpareçam nas imagens certo conhecimento e compreensão da câmera para com o sujeito filmado: percebe-se que não se trata de um completo estranho operando a filmadora; percebe-se que há intersubjetividade nos momentos capturados. Ainda assim, há pouca plurissignificação, há pouco o que se explorar nos curtos 50 minutos editados, que tenta dar uma "geral" em ritos tão díspares quanto os enterros, os carnavais e as festas de divindades - além de retratar cada Loa em suas características básicas. É belo filme educativo, mas demasiado curto. Podemos apenas imaginar a grandiosidade que esta obra teria se tivesse sido editada e trabalhada plenamente por Deren. Sabemos que ela possuía uma grande capacidade de concisão (Para A Study on Coreography for Camera, por exemplo, foram gravadas mais de um hora de filme, e o resultado final tem apenas 4 minutos), mas é difícil acreditar que uma versão final de "Divine Horsemen" teria tão pouco tempo. Para além disso, é difícil imaginar, baseados no restante de sua obra, que o filme teria sido tão simplista e linear quanto este resultado que podemos apreciar. Pelo teor das imagens, creio que teríamos uma forte proximidade com o cinema de Jean Rouch... Mas isto são apenas conjecturas. Vale a pena, ainda, assistir o filme, nem que seja para compreender com mais profundidade a obra de Maya. Durante e após sua estada no Haiti, a cineasta passa a explorar mais profundamente a dança, o corpo, os ritmos. Meditation on Violence (1948) e The Very Eye of Night (1958) são exeplos perfeitos disto. Maya abandonou os psico-dramas oníricos em busca de uma abstração maior, de uma atenção minuciosa ao movimento humano, em sua interação com o exterior, com o interior e com o outro (que pode ser a câmera, entre outros outros). As danças hipnóticas e transcendentais dos rituais voudoun claramente alteraram seu ponto-de-vista sobre o mundo, que passa a se voltar mais para os fluxos do que para os símbolos (ainda que os dois jamais estejam separados).